paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Big Discovery
This is a collaboration with Chaseisonthecase. Characters Ryder Marshall Rubble Skye Julia Dirge Sweetie Mistletoe Chase Rocky Zuma Pip Story We'll Finish soon...... On a bright misty day in adventure bay Sweetie and Dirge were out in the park with everyone else playing Chase: I got it! (he catches a frisbee ) � Dirge: What would you like to do Sweetie? Sweetie:hmm I don't know Dirge: Want to play tag or maybe a walk? Sweetie:let's take a walk~� Dirge: Sure (he blushes a bit) Sweetie:ok let's go -smiles and blushes a little-� They headed out talked and laughed they drew closer and closer until they reached the forest Sweetie:this is nice :-) Dirge: Yea (he tries not to smile but couldn't help it) Sweetie:-hears a thud and stops- Hmm. What was that~? Dirge: I don't know lets go check it out Sweetie:ok� They slowly walk to where they heard the sound Sweetie:Hello~? ??: Jumps out of the tree*� Dirge: (Jumps into sweetie’s paws) Sweetie:Who are you~ ?�??: Im Pip Sweetie:wait......Pip~? Pip: Yes im looking for my mom and dad which i didnt met him but heard of him Sweetie: -thinks-� Dirge: Well what does you mom look like Pip: Well she always wear something that has this gear (Shows a small gear) Sweetie: -matches her bow with the gear- -quietly to herself- hey,that looks like mine....� Pip: I also heard my dad is this color (Shows some fur) � Dirge: That looks like mine... Sweetie:You look like some pup I know.....I just can't put my paw on it…� Pip: Well can you help me? Sweetie:of course we can Pip: Thanks I heard that my parents live somewhere in adventure bay Dirge: I think we can help right Sweetie? Sweetie:Of course. We'll help you,Pip.� Pip: Thanks Sweetie:your welcome~ Now let's find your parents~� They all returned back to the park where everyone suddenly stopped as they saw a pup with Dirge and Sweetie Sweetie:Everypup,this is Pip. He's looking for his lost parents.� Pip: Hi� Marshall: Hello he looks kinda familiar ? Sweetie:We need to help him find his parents.� Rubble: Maybe we can trace them Julia:ok but how? Chase: Does Pip have any fur from his parents? Sweetie:There's the piece of fur that Pip had. Can you show them Pip~?� Pip: I do have my dad’s also this bolt from my mom � Chase: Ok (Sniffs) Hmmmmm (Goes in a circle to Dirge and Sweetie) Sweetie:What's the smell,Chase? Chase: Actually it goes to you two….? Sweetie:huh?� Dirge: What? Chase: Yea it leads me to you two Sweetie:why~? Pip: wait a min ….. (Puts the bolt on Sweetie’s bow and it matches) Sweetie:hmm~? Pip: m...mom? Sweetie: -gasp- I knew I knew you from somewhere......Pip? Dirge: Wait what…?� Pip: (Hugs Sweetie) Sweetie:Oh,Pip,I missed you so much~! -hugs him-� Pip: I missed you so much have you told dad yet? Sweetie:Oh my.......I haven't. I feel so bad.� Pip: Oh…..� Dirge: Wait …...im a dad Sweetie:Yes.....� Dirge: And you never told me?� Rubble: Marshall i think i saw your frisbee in that area far away from here Marshall: But i …. Rubble: (pushes marshall away) Sweetie:I'm so sorry Dirge...... Dirge: But ...when ….where ….why? Sweetie:it's hard to explain.....� Dirge: But why have you never told me? Sweetie:I was scared so I hid him.......from everypup. I'm sorry. I should go. -walks away-� Dirge: (Stops her) Sweetie… you shouldn't be scared im surprised but not upset or angry Sweetie:You're not mad at me~?� Dirge: No why would i be? Sweetie:I'm sorry I didn't tell you.� Pip: Mom ? Dad? Sweetie:Yes Pip~? Pip: I think some of your friends are spying on us posthoned until further notice Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Stories Category:Articles by SkyeMarshallZumaForever1 Category:SkyeMarshallZumaForever1/Chaseisonthecase collab